The Wounded Mask
by maskedvigilanteprincess864
Summary: A former vigilante with a troubled past is gravely injured while saving Pinoko from kidnappers. As Black Jack nurses her back to health more is revealed about what made her the way she is. But can she truly recover from her wounds both physical and emotional?


The Wounded Mask

Prologue: The Paths Cross

Pinoko screamed and kicked as she dangled from the hood of her coat. "Let me go you meanies!" she hollered at the top of her lungs. The thug holding her gave an unpleasant laugh his four accomplices joining in.

"Not until that quack gives me back the money he made me pay." the man sneered. "Twenty million yen! And people say **I'm** a crook!" The thug smirked at the captive squirming in his grasp. "Surely he will pay that much to get his kid back."

"I'm not a kid!" Pinoko exclaimed in a shrill voice. "I'm eighteen years old!" The criminals all guffawed loudly at this outburst.

"Whatever." The boss said dismissively. "At any rate you're coming with us. Let's go boys!" With that the gang of thieves headed towards the mouth of the alleyway taking their hostage with them. Pinoko panicked and struggled even harder. "No! Let me go! Someone help!" she cried.

"Let the girl go." a low even voice commanded. The thugs found their exit blocked by a silhouetted figure who was standing right in the mouth of the alley. She was a woman of average height but muscular build. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and every inch of her seemed to be alert and ready for action.

The kidnappers stared at the woman for a long moment before all broke out into laughter. Once it had died down the leader said, "Look lady. This is personal business. It ain't none of your concern.

"You're wrong." the woman shot back. "A couple of criminals trying to kidnap a kid IS my concern." "I'm eighteen!" Pinoko protested but everyone ignored her.

A cruel smile slid over the head thug's features. "Well then." he drawled. "Looks like my boys and I will have to show you what happens to little girls who stick their noses into something they shouldn't. The woman silently glared at him, her body growing tenser. Still smirking the thug turned to his four fellows. "Get her." he ordered.

All four of them charged. The woman quickly planted her feet evenly apart, crouching slightly. As the nearest thug closed in she finally moved stepping slightly to the side so that the crook tripped over her outstretched foot. His moment sent him flying a few feet before he finally face-planted onto the sidewalk incapacitated.

Without missing a beat the woman performed a graceful twirl catching the second thug hard in the base of the neck with her elbow sending him gasping and staggering. With another spin she brought down her other elbow onto the man's head, driving him into the ground and leaving him down for the count.

With a bellow the third thug wrapped his arms tightly around his opponent pinning her arms to her sides. The woman struggled to break free for a few moments before opting to smash the back of her head sharply into her adversary's face. Howling in pain the criminal cupped his bleeding, broken nose relinquishing his hold. This allowed the woman to kick him into the wall without mercy. The man slumped down his eyes rolling back into his head.

Meanwhile the woman had barely enough time to dodge a swipe from the fourth and final thug who was now wielding a knife. He swished the blade a few more times, the woman backing up shifting this way and that to avoid being struck.

At last she made her move , sidestepping as the enemy brought down his weapon and firmly grabbing his wrist. All the color drained from the criminal's face as his female foe smirked and at almost unnatural speed drew him to her while simultaneously walloping him in the lower abdomen with her knee.

The henchmen's eyes nearly bulged with agony and his mouth opened and close like a fish out of water. The knife slipped from his hands with a clatter. Without a moment's hesitation the woman flipped the defeated law breaker over her shoulder and let him land hard on the ground behind her, stunned and unable to move.

"Enough!" a voice snarled causing the woman to pivot on the spot. She gasped in horror. The boss of her vanquished opponents had removed a handgun from his coat pocket and was now aiming it at Pinoko's head. The girl's eyes were wide with terror and were brimming with tears. The kidnapper was now slowing edging around the woman towards the now vacant opening to the street.

"This is how things are gonna play out." the man was saying, his tone venomously soft. "You're going to let my young guest and I walk out of here undisturbed. Otherwise…" he threatened his words now as cold as the winter air around them. "You'll fail the poor damsel in distress here." At this the man brandished his gun for emphasis.

The woman glowered mutely but stayed where she was. This caused her nemesis to grin broadly. "There's a good girl." he gloated backing away. "So sorry your 'daring rescue' was all for nothing. But I have a score to settle with someone and I'm going to let no one especially some two-bit hero stop m…"

Unfortunately for the leader at that moment he tread on one of his unconscious comrades causing him to stumble. The woman saw her chance and pounced. With three long strides she had bounded across the gap between herself and her target. She wrest the gun from his hand and it went whirling away into the darkness where it landed with a metallic 'clank'! Meanwhile she had seized the front of the crook's coat and delivered the strongest uppercut she could muster to his chin. Pinoko's would be abductor landed with a thud and was clearly seeing stars. As he had fallen Pinoko had flown up into the air. Luckily her rescuer managed to catch the young girl before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as she gently placed Pinoko back on the ground. "Uh-huh!" Pinoko chirped as she looked up beaming in admiration all signs of her former trauma gone. "You were amazing!" she gushed. "You totally showed those bad guys!" Pinoko then began to throw exaggerated kicks and punches. A soft chuckle escaped the woman's mouth. It was not often she was complimented on her skills in combat. "Where did you learn that?" Pinoko asked in an eager voice. The mirth was gone. That question brought up issues. Issues the woman would rather keep buried in her past. "My hometown." the woman replied quietly. "A long time ago."

She said no more on the subject instead the woman surveyed the area examining her handiwork. She didn't think she caused any fatal injuries or lasting damage to the five unconscious men. But it was clear that they would be licking their wounds for many nights to come. Sighing, the woman turned back to girl she had saved.

"Where are your parents?" she asked her voice taking on an authoritative and formal tone. "I'm sure they must be worried." Unbeknownst to the pair the leader of the thugs was stirring. Rubbing his jaw he looked at the person who had thwarted him with murder burning in his eyes. Slowly he reached for a nearby knife…

Oblivious to the danger Pinoko gave the older woman an indignant glare. "I don't have parents." she said. "I live with my husband." The woman looked thunderstruck at this revelation. "You're married?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "At your age?!" Pinoko huffed in annoyance. "I keep telling everybody I'm eighteen!" "I wonder why they don't believe you." the woman muttered taking in the girl's child-like visage. "In any case I should get you back to your family before anything else happens.

At that moment with a loud feral cry the lead thug charged. The woman gasped in alarm as she saw what was happening but reacted too slow. With a yell of triumph the man drove his knife into her back. The blade burrowed through her thick winter coat and underlying blouse until with a sickening 'Squelch' the sharp tip found her flesh. The woman grimaced as excruciating pain flooded her system but she managed to roll her ambusher over her back and head. For the second time that night the thug found himself knocked out cold as his body smacked into the firm, unforgiving pavement.

The woman sank to her hands and knees gasping in agony. As though in a dream she heard the small girl's horrified screams. The woman twisted around to see the knife sticking out of her slipping in and out of focus. She managed to grab the hilt but couldn't summon the strength to yank the blade free.

"Pinoko!" Another male voice filled the alleyway this one filled with concern. The woman raised her head in time to see another figure dart into the alley opening. The girl ran up to him. The newcomer knelt down and he and the girl talked for a few seconds before she pointed back at her rescuer. That was all the woman saw as her arms crumbled and dark curtain came down over her thoughts.


End file.
